Laina and Evelyn
by Evelyn-aka-Evie
Summary: Laina and Evelyn get captured by Legolas and Aragorn and get dragged into the quest for the ring. Only there is more to their story than meets the eye (co-written with Alaina!. *I know I suck at summaries*R
1. Laina and Evelyn get very lost

Disclaimer: Hey, as you probably know we don't own anything associated with LOTR.although we do own the characters of Laina and Evelyn.  
  
Authors Note: Hey, this fanfic is being co-written with one of my friends. Just to let you know this is my first ever fanfic, so please be patient .I'm still trying to get the whole posting and changing thing worked out. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome(.  
  
It was a typical summer's day in Bedford. Laina and Evelyn were enjoying a long walk through the woods. Exams had just finished and everyone's stress levels had finally gone down.  
  
"God I'm so happy exams are over!" Evelyn proclaimed with glee  
  
"Yeah I know, too bad the 6 foot amoeba wasn't on the Bio exam. I would have aced that Part" Laina added  
  
"Yeah, it would have been amazingly easy (lol)" Evelyn said in giggles.  
  
It was thirty degrees out and the girls were wearing sneakers, very short shorts and tank tops. Evelyn's was dark crimson and Laina's was light blue. As I said before it was the perfect summers day, or so it seemed. The girls had no idea the world of trouble they'd soon be in.  
  
"You know, I don't ever remember being in this part of the woods. It seems so much older and there's something else...I can't quite figure it out." Laina said in a distant voice as they continued to walk.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I can feel it too. Like a change in the air, this place almost seems magical." Evelyn added just as the girls stumbled into a small clearing, where they could not believe their eyes.  
  
"This can't be..but look at their clothes, and his ears!?" Evelyn said in a voice filled with wonder  
  
"I swear that tall one just called the one in black Aragorn, and look at that short one" Laina added as she stared at the odd group  
  
"Oh my god.he can't be...but he's .he's a dwarf?!" Evelyn questioned in an even softer voice.  
  
Suddenly the girls stopped, they had just realized how very out in the open they now were. At that same moment the strange group of men(I know they aren't all men) also took notice of how out in the open the girls were, they began running toward the frightened girls yelling in an odd language as they drew swords and bows.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think RUNNING would be a good idea.so Run!" Evelyn practically screamed as Laina and she began to run in opposite directions.  
  
The tall one in the dark cloak (Aragorn) chased after Evelyn with his sword drawn, while a very tall thin elf (Legolas) pursued Laina with his bow and arrow drawn. The girls were running this way and that, their hearts were racing fast and they were tiring quickly. A twinge of hope was beginning to arise inside Evelyn, the girls had managed to hold the men off quite well so far, and then she heard it. Laina scream as the Elf pushed her to the ground (she also said many other words which I cannot type) she continued to yell until the Legolas gagged her. Evelyn however was still managing to elude Aragorn as she twisted and this way and that through the field. Suddenly she felt a massive force push her to the ground; she let out a muffled cry as she collided with the earth. Aragorn quickly flipped her over onto her back and held his sword to her throat as he loomed over her. Evelyn let out a small squeak as Aragorn hauled her onto her feet. With his sword still at her throat he tied her hands.  
He then grabbed Evelyn's arm and dragged her over to Legolas, where her threw her down next to Laina. The girls just looked at each other, they were both cut and bruised in many places, and had tears mixed with sweat running down their faces. Laina tried to speak, but couldn't due to the gag in her mouth. Evelyn ever so carefully schooched over and pulled it down. Laina made a soft gasping noise as she actually gasped for air. The girls froze but quickly realized the men who had recently been joined by another, were paying no attention to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Evelyn silently asked Laina  
  
"Yes, you?" Laina answered back, except unlike Evelyn she was not silent and a second later they both had swords pointed at their necks *again*. "Who are you and why are you here?" Aragorn asked in a deadly tone 


	2. What do you do when noone belives the tr...

Disclaimer ~ Same as before, we don't own any LOTR things...okay then..:)  
  
The girls had no idea what to say, should they lie or tell the truth. And even is they told the truth would they be believed. At the thought of this the sever-ness of the situation the girls were in suddenly hit them. Deciding that the truth would be best Evelyn began to speak.  
  
"Well I'm Evelyn and this is Laina, and basically we're really lost, and scared. We have no idea how we got here or how to get home...please don't kill us!!" Evelyn pleaded as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Yes, please don't kill us..she's telling the truth, we are really lost" Laina added attempting to help their case.  
  
"You can't expect me to believe that! Tell me the truth." Aragorn said sounding ever so dangerous.  
  
At the same moment the other man standing with him drew his axe and pointed it at the girls. Laina and Evelyn just looked at each other, they now had and exceptional amount of pointy objects pointed at them and all for what, telling the truth.  
  
"Look, I swear we're telling you the truth, we're just kids, and we're only 16 years old. Hell she's not even 16 years old yet (Evelyn said pointing at Laina). We're hopelessly lost, and have no intention of hurting you. Even if we did how much damage do you think we could do when we have no weapons and you have Swords!" Evelyn said sounding more and more confident as she went.  
  
"And may I add once again that we really , really don't want to hurt you." Laina said as she peaked out from behind Evelyn.  
  
" Well young ones, you leave us little choice. We cannot trust you to be here with us, yet neither can we trust you enough to let you go, where you could follow us. This leaves us little choice.." Aragorn who was closing in on the girls , never even got to finish his sentence, for he was cut off by an elderly man with a long white beard and a pointy hat.  
  
" This leaves you no choice but to trust them and untie them." The man said finishing Aragorn's line.  
  
" Gandalf, you can't be serious? How can you know , how can you tell if they're trustworthy?" Legolas questioned  
  
" Yes my dear elf friend I am being very serious, now untie them. They've been hurt enough for one day." Gandalf finished in such a tone that everyone knew that this conversation was over and he had won.  
  
With a very confused look on his face Legolas drew a small sword(this made the girls eyes shine wide) and knelt down to cut their bonds. In a few short seconds they were free, but neither could move.  
  
" Well come on get up!." Aragorn ordered  
  
" See now there's a small problem we can't! My knee got crushed really badly when you drove me into the ground,." Evelyn said as she removed her hand revealing a very bloody and bruised knee  
  
" Yeah, and when you threw me to the ground my ankle rolled or broke or something! Now I can't walk either" Laina said as she also removed her hand showing a very swollen purple ankle.  
  
The girls suddenly realized the other man that had been around was once again gone. And like usual Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas were speaking in an odd language . As the girls sat there and waited to see the outcome to this dreadful day, they began to wonder if they'd ever get home, or if they'd even get out of this alive.  
  
Gandalf pulled away from the group and returned to the very distressed girls. "I need to leave you, but I've told these two how to heal you. I've also made them understand you will not try to harm them in anyway, so do not make me out to be a liar. Do you understand me, I trust these men with my own life and I trust they will take care of yours, okay?" As Gandalf finished the girls nodded in agreement. Truthfully neither trusted these men but there was something about the old man that they trusted and felt they had no choice but to go along with it. As Gandalf rode off on his gallant horse, Aragorn, Legolas, walked back over to the girls.  
  
"Come on, make your way over towards the fire, and we'll heal you as best we can until Gandalf returns." Legolas said in a slightly nicer tone  
  
"Okay two things first. One, why do you suddenly trust us*not that I'm complaining*, and two we already told you we can't walk due to our recent injuries." Evelyn surprised herself with how much more confident her tone had become. The men just stared at her blankly, also slightly surprised by the sudden burst of dominance in her voice.  
  
"Gandalf told us you were friends of his and that he was expecting you. And if you can't walk then we'll have to carry you" Aragorn said still sounding unpleasant but not quite so deadly as before.  
  
Laina looked over at Evelyn; both girls were very puzzled by Gandalf's words. How could he be their friend if they'd never met him before, and how could he be expecting them if they didn't even plan on being here? Hell they didn't even know where here was. With a quick glance they silently decided it was best not to question the words that had just saved them. 


	3. A very icky drink

Disclaimer ~ Same as before, we don't own any LOTR things...okay then..:)  
  
"Legolas you take Laina and I'll carry Evelyn over to the fire. That okay with you two?" Aragorn questioned  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want" Evelyn answered although this was pointless because Aragorn had already picked Evelyn up and began to carry her towards the fire. The girls remained silent (which was very odd) until they reached the fire where Legolas and Aragorn put the girls down. Here they were introduced to a rather odd creature by the name of Gimli.  
  
"Wow, those two really did a number on you. Now us Dwarves aren't like that, true we can fight, yes we're very dangerous when angry, but we'd never hurt young innocent humans for no reason. No, we're a fair people." Gimli continued on like this, the girls just looked at each other and sighed. They were both exhausted and very confused about the day's events. How had they gotten here and how could they be known by someone they didn't even know existed? Their minds were racing, but sleep was all they really wanted, a lass this would seem impossible due to the extreme amount of pain they were both in. At that moment Legolas spoke as if he had just read their minds.  
  
"Here this should help, and I hope you can forgive us for causing you such pain young ones." He said this as he handed both girls cups of what looked like tea.  
  
" Ummmm, what is this?" Laina asked as she looked at the drink in confusion.  
  
" Do you ever listen? As I told you before Gandalf told us how to heal you, or at least help you heal a bit before he returned. So obviously this is your medicine." Aragorn answered sounding a bit annoyed with the girl's lack of observance.  
  
" Please , just drink you'll feel better." Legolas said in an almost pleading voice Evelyn and Laina not wanting to cause more trouble obediently drank the strange remedy.  
  
"YUCK!!! I think that was the worst thing I ever tasted" Evelyn exclaimed after drinking the odd tea.  
  
"Yup, I agree that was nasty." Laina added as she tried not to throw up.  
  
To their amazement Legolas and Aragorn laughed a little at the girls' reaction. They realized how much younger they both looked went hey smiled, it was like they were completely different people. For a moment the girls realized just how awful things must be , to age these two so rapidly.  
  
" What...do you think is so funny?" Evelyn questioned as she yawned  
  
" Yyyeessss...what is it that you find funny?" Laina also questioned amidst a large yawn.  
  
"Nothing girls , nothing" Aragorn said as Laina and Evelyn curled up on the ground and fell into a deep silent sleep.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas just smiled at each other, they told Gimli to be quiet as they placed blankets on top of the girls. It had been an odd day to say the least , and now they would spend the next few hours talking about it until they too let their dreams come and take them away.  
  
Sorry this chap was short.hehehe.I'm new at this and it's taking me awhile to get the whole how to post a story right figured out.lol.. 


End file.
